


[Kondraki/Bright]A方案不在的B計畫

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Kondraki/Bright]A方案不在的B計畫

　　Kondraki不是一個很會整理東西的人，這並不代表他的辦公室相對凌亂，而是在他心裡的事情很多，多到有點難以將事情分類。  
　　首先第一個讓他感到困擾的就是他發現自己還算是相當珍惜自己的生命，在他的身邊有許多把生命當作玩笑話的人之後。當然不是在說那些D級人員，而是他的同事Bright，現在的賭盤開到哪？賭下一次會用甚麼方式死去嗎？還是這具身體究竟可以使用多久？還是下一次他會跟基金會的誰在一起？  
　　不，最後一個答案他並不想知道。

　　再來第二個讓他感到困擾的也不是自己這看似毫無盡頭的工作，老實說將SCP武器化的研究是他的興趣，但是他的同事可不是每個都像外頭的公家或者私人企業一樣，會在午休時一起訂購午餐，晚餐後一起去酒吧喝酒……不，好像他們也還是會一起享用午餐和晚餐後的伏特加，但至少一般公司的員工並不會有員工隨身攜帶槍枝，並在必要的時候給自己的同事來上一槍，雖然是打在碎紙機上。  
　　如果給任何信譽評價公司，例如標準普爾給基金會進行信用評比，這結果，可想而知的大概只有D級吧。  
　　D級，多麼可笑的等級啊，各方面而言都是。

　　「你才沒有資格嫌棄基金會的標準普爾指數太低。」他的炮友兼同事仔細的保養著自己心愛的霰彈槍一邊說道：「你也不想想誰不過因為咖啡機濾紙就殺了兩名員工，還不是D級人員，是我們基金會的二級人員。」  
　　「這是原則問題。」他又一次強調，一邊仔細地擦拭自己的西洋劍：「我不想要我的文件上有太多赤字出現。」  
　　「喔，那你就願意為此多寫兩份報告書，再讓上層罵你一頓？」  
　　偶爾他們會在出勤之後，或者說，生還之後來上一炮，因為對他們而言人生只有一次，而每一次的存活都值得紀念──或者說，值得好好宣洩一番。  
　　但這一回他的同事跟另一名特工放假去了，是一個強制性的假期，並不是去進行秘密的清除任務，也不是躺在醫院裡面療傷，而是確確實實的休假。  
　　這件事情就令Kondraki很困擾了，當然他也不是沒有嘗試靠自己的能力解決這個問題，但的確，在結束一個棘手的Keter級處決後，他的確需要好好抒發一下，而這個抒發需要一點外力的刺激。  
　　正當他為自己的無能為力感到困擾，甚至感到有一絲羞恥的時候，他聽到了自己辦公室外頭傳來了一個熟悉的聲音和門把的轉動聲。  
　　「媽的。」他冷不防的在心裡罵了一聲，趕快把自己的手從辦公桌下抽了出來。  
＊  
　　Bright並不是一個很會整理東西的人，你可以說看到他的辦公室就等於看到第三次世界大戰的現場，可能是什麼閃電戰或壕溝戰過後的殘骸。紙張散落在四處，書籍亂扔在辦公室的哪個角落，整個辦公室沒有任何一處可以讓人站立的地方，當然你要站在哪個機密文件上那就另當別論。  
　　但他相信他不是故意的，只要他想，他也可以收的跟Gears的辦公室一樣乾淨，只是太麻煩，整理自己的生命太麻煩。  
　　他有過很多輩子，有了太多太多的生命，他想起了最近看的不知道哪一部電影，裏頭的男主角在聽到一名女性說了信上帝得永生之類的話露出滿臉鄙夷的表情，不屑的道：「到底有哪個人想要永恆的生命？」  
　　「到底有哪個人想要永恆的生命？」  
　　會說想要永生的人一定是不了解無止盡的活著是多麼痛苦的一件事情。  
　　他幾乎不和穩定的人發生任何關係，所有的行為都是建立在『有趣』上，因為他害怕失去，就像害怕整理自己的辦公室，害怕想起自己的哪一個輩子或哪一次死亡，或哪個他辦不到的承諾或陪伴。比起與一個人去建立穩定的關係，他似乎更願意去體驗一些刺激的、有趣的事情，最好能夠把他帶往終結，就好像他在這個世界上唯一沒有體會過的就是「生命的終結」這個人人終有一天都會體驗到的事情。

　　有一次他經過休息室，聽到他的同事們正在談論信用評等的事情。  
　　「這是原則問題。」他那總是戴著鴨舌帽的同事說道，一邊擦拭自己的西洋劍。  
　　「什麼狗屁原則？」  
　　「你有理由在這邊批評我的原則問題，怎麼不說說Bright他三不五時就消耗D級人員的身體，還得要我們寫報告，也不說說Gears總把他的研究員操出病來，人事的來來往往也給我們帶來很大的困擾。」  
　　「喔，你這又關心起人員流動率了？」  
　　「不，我不關心。」他聳了聳肩：「我又不是人事主任。」  
　　他幾乎確定自己的同事在同一時間把眼光撇向門縫，但很快的又將視線轉移到那戴著寬邊帽的博士身上。  
　　後來誰先咬上誰的脖子他並沒有看得很清楚，誰先脫去誰的衣服、誰又先抓皺了誰的白袍，他也不知道，誰先發出低沉的呻吟？  
　　大概是Kondraki吧，他想。  
　　他默默地離開休息室，還很小心的帶上門，卻還是不免俗地差點被從門後射出的子彈給殺死。  
　　不，他可沒有因為捉姦而被殺死的興趣，但至少在躡手躡腳離去之時，他知道了如果想要體驗一些有趣的東西，有誰可以讓他騷擾。畢竟那一次的寶特瓶事件他並沒有體會到。

　　所以他才會在這個時候出現在Kondraki的辦公室外，不，一開始的時候他還沒甚麼打算，就是想來找找自己的教友敘敘舊，他們多久沒有聊天了，四天、五天？反正自己不知道從哪裡找來一瓶好酒，自己喝就可惜了，但別說Gears，Glass根本不准他喝酒，想來想去既然Alto Celf不在，那也只能順理成章地來找他的教友了吧？  
　　「Konny，你猜猜我帶了什麼東西來？」Bright扭開門把，晃了晃手上那支酒瓶，雖然這位Site-17的研究主管向來沒什麼好臉色，總覺得今天對他的態度更差了。  
　　「不管你有什麼事最好都在三分鐘內滾出去。」  
　　「至少也陪我喝一杯嘛。」  
　　「不要，你知道我戒酒了！」  
　　「喔，連撒旦都不相信這話，你從不離開酒。」Bright拉了張椅子坐在辦公桌的對面，然後非常自然地從他一旁的櫃子裏面把酒杯拿了出來：「你看誰戒了酒還會在辦公室裡放酒杯的？」  
　　Kondraki的臉色更加難看了，根本恨不得把眼前的人用西洋劍戳成馬蜂窩。  
　　「滾！我都不知道你已經開始聽不懂人話了！」Kondraki大力的拍了桌子但卻沒有成功阻止他的同事為他添上一杯酒：「你都沒有看到我在忙？」  
　　「忙甚麼？」Bright笑了笑，愉快的把酒遞了過去：「你不是才剛完美的解決了Keter級的處決嗎？雖然差點炸了一個站點。」  
　　「你到底要說什麼？來檢討我嗎？」  
　　「沒甚麼。」他依舊笑著，胸口的紅寶石護身符在燈光的照射下顯得有些妖豔，Kondraki不知道這是不是自己的錯覺。  
　　「如果你需要任何幫助，Konny，例如說Alto Celf不在的時候，我都可以幫助你喔。」

──  
　　963被收進了實驗袍的口袋裡，雖然只要Kondraki的408自動自發些基本上就不會有事，然而他們誰都不願意冒這個險。  
　　Bright坐在桌沿將手探入Kondraki方才還來不及扣好的褲頭隔著內褲撫摸才半勃起就已經相當有份量的形狀，他很罕見地感到有些緊張而嚥了口口水，而讓一個經驗豐富的Dr. Bright感到緊張的原因除了尺寸以外還有他同事像頭剛結束冬眠的熊般急躁的脫他的襯衫扯得扣子幾乎要迸開，以及那個似乎是前戲跟擴張都不打算有就直接在辦公桌上把他上了的架式。  
　　我他媽還不想打完這炮就被送去急救室──  
　　「Kondraki！我有帶潤滑液、我有帶潤滑液……！」Bright趕緊從另一邊的口袋掏出一條軟管。  
　　Kondraki聞言冷靜了不少，雖然更多應該是陷入沉思：「……為什麼你來我辦公室會帶這種東西？」  
　　「當然是以備不時之需啊？倒是你跟Alto Clef從來不用這種東西的嗎？」  
　　「…………」之前曾經聽低階研究員打趣的說著那句『如果站點裡有掉落的情趣用品，如果不是Dr. Rights的就是Dr. Bright的』，其中一半看來所言不假，不管怎樣他還是接過那條軟管把黏稠的液體胡亂擠在手上，脫下Bright的褲子以後手法既粗糙又不溫柔的進行比起擴張更像是把手上的黏稠液體塞進男性直腸的行為。  
　　「哼、嗯……、…嘶──」長年握劍而結繭的指結每次經過穴口的時候給他帶來的與其說是刺激實際上應該是痛得直冒冷汗，不過看在Kondraki還算是最低程度的接受得先擴張的提議上Bright也不好對這位平常性情暴躁的同事多說些什麼，只能盡量放鬆自己快點進入狀況，並擠了些潤滑液套弄起兩人的性器。「…哈…、……」  
　　在Bright 大開的雙腿間已經是粘膩濕亮一片，一副低喘著壓抑著的模樣卻總是在手指進出時抽動的肉壁和扭動的腰肢總令Kondraki覺得實際上欲求不滿的應該是面前這個傢伙。  
　　他把Bright的雙腿分開架上自己肩膀，頓時重心一傾令身前的人連忙把手往後撐在桌上，一口氣還沒緩過就被硬挺的肉棒強行突入，雖然經過草率的擴張後還不算難以忍受，但也絕對稱不上舒服。  
　　「唔⋯！⋯輕點、⋯⋯哈啊！」這傢伙明明是個『博士』，卻做了太多不該是一個文職人員做的事情，那雙孔武有力的手此刻緊緊壓著他的肩膀，腸壁被性器分開、填滿的感覺充實得令他想吐。  
　　「⋯嗯、啊⋯⋯！哈、⋯嗯、——！」沒留給他太多適應的時間，Kondraki就開始粗魯的抽插起來，就好像被疼痛給逼出淚並發出破碎呻吟的人不是有生命的物體似的。「我又不是你那該死的瓶子⋯⋯！」  
　　「⋯的確，Jack、」Kondraki話音頓了頓，然而手上的動作顯然絲毫沒有要改進的意思。「⋯你比瓶子還廉價多了。」  
　　「……去你的⋯⋯哈啊、⋯、！⋯嗚、⋯⋯」Bright並不是沒有遇過這種床伴，然而在力氣比不過的情況下他也只能奮力扭著腰讓進入的角度和撞擊的位置可以舒服一點，。  
　　「⋯⋯你他媽就非得叫得像個婊子似的嗎？」除了那呻吟、那扭腰的模樣以外更令Kondraki煩躁的是辦公桌上被Bright 壓在身下的文件和他那雙明顯令受災範圍加大的手。「…嘖、…手，抱上來、」  
　　「…什、…」Bright不知道自己的同事是頭撞到桌子還是怎樣怎麼會說出這麼有情調的話，不過Kondraki顯然不想等他自己想通就拉過他一邊的手環著自己的脖子，讓Bright趕緊把另一邊也跟著勾上。  
　　隨後Bright就知道那真的不是什麼情話。

　　「我操你──！」Kondraki抱著他直接扛了起來，碩大的性器此時完全插入到最深處的確帶給他相當程度的快感，然而這具身體的體力跟不跟得上又是另外一回事，在幾次撞擊後Bright只覺得自己全身的骨頭還沒散架已經是奇蹟。「哈、…啊、……！…、嗯──啊、！」  
　　已經被操得發紅發腫的穴口只是勉強不讓裡面的腸壁被外翻而已，Bright知道自己已經快被操到射了，卻不是因為真正意義上的爽到射出來，只是因為現在插在自己屁眼裡的這根屌長度正好撞在他這具身體的射精中樞上，這種不必要的認知令他自己快要抓狂，雖然從空氣中逐漸濃郁的男性汗水氣味讓他知道Kondraki也挺費勁的，畢竟他現在使用的是個雖然稱不上胖然而好歹也是正常男性體格的身體。  
　　「…哈啊、……Konny、……！」Bright努力讓自己絞緊了甬道和穴口，只是他顯然沒想到自己竟然會因此射出來，頓時發白的意識只剩下本能還在抽搐、掙扎著，直到他感覺自己的背壓在檔案櫃的抽屜上才回過神面對更加暴躁的Kondraki。  
　　「…………Jack你這狗娘養的……」後面他是不是還繼續說了些別的Bright並沒有聽得很清楚，因為之後Kondraki就直接咬在他敞開的領口那塊肌膚上並用更加蠻橫的力道繼續抽插已經滲出血的穴口。  
　　這種越過了臨界還在進行的性Jack並不是第一次經歷到，不過他倒是很少在達到雌性高潮以後還因為性伴侶用盡全身的力氣去渴求他的模樣而勃起，這讓他想起溺死的前一刻那種無謂的掙扎與昏厥邊緣的微妙感受。  
　　他本應早已死去卻還在呼吸著、痙攣著、抽噎著、呻吟著任由Kondraki把溫熱的精液射進他的身體裡，然後沒有溫存就只有像塊擦過嘴的餐巾紙那樣被拋下，畢竟這就只是這樣的關係。  
　　「…晚點你能自己回去嗎？」還在喘著氣的Kondraki問他。  
　　「……、……」Bright從口袋裡摸出963重新掛回自己脖子上，不過顯然這樣做並不會讓身體下半部分的主導權立刻回到自己手上，他只好聊勝於無的先扣好襯衫的扣子。「…晚點可以……大概兩小時…」  
　　Bright的意識與Kondraki已經消弭的慾火被拋入甚麼都沒有的虛空裡。


End file.
